The present invention relates to securing receiver hitches which are commonly used to mount a trailer to a vehicle or used to secure cargo racks, motorcycle racks, and other devices having a mounting member adapted for insertion into a receiver hitch. Receiver hitches typically include a mount and a receiver tube that can be placed into and removed from the receiver tube. The mount has a shank having a generally square cross-section that fits within the receiver tube. A cross pin is then inserted through the tube and shank to lock the mount to the tube. Clearance must also be provided between the cross pin and corresponding holes in the receiver and shank to facilitate insertion and removal of the cross pin. The receiver tube is slightly larger than the shank to facilitate engagement with the mount shank. Therefore due to unbalanced load on the hitch trailer, and clearance between the shank and receiver, the shank tends to rotate inside the receiver, causing the hitch carrier to radial tilt. The radial tilting of hitch carriers are a common incidence in receiver hitch carriers, due to the unbalanced loads hitch carriers carry, and to the gap between the receiver tube and the shank mount. While various devices may have been proposed to reduce rattling, and may be suitable for the particular purpose those devices address, none of the various devices would be suitable for the purpose of the present invention heretofore described. One known device has a U-shaped collar having a square opening for receiving the tube. The collar slides over the end of the receiver tube and is attached to the tube with one bolt. When that one bolt is tightened the collar constricts the shank mount against the receiver tube reducing the free play movement. While tightening that one bolt may prevent rattling of the shank within the tube, that one bolt acts as a pivot for the shank allowing for the hitch carrier to tilt. An invention would be very favorable, that provides a means to eliminate the radial tilt movement between the shank and hitch receiver tube due to rotational motion created by unbalanced loads. The present invention provides such a device.